


Szexi Játékszerek

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas & Dean együtt bérelnek lakást, Cas féltékennyé teszi Deant, Cast formázó szilikon szexbaba, Castiel megsértődik s rendrakásba fojtja ezt el, Csak kicsi csúnya beszéd, Csókok & ölelések, Dean féltékennyé teszi Cast, Dean hand jobs, Dean lányokkal flötikél DE a fiúkat szereti, Ember!Castiel, Epekedés, Félreértések tisztázása, Féltékenység, Gabriel Cas unokabátyja, Gabriel millomos, Ha elcseszted a címkéket : ráb@sztál, Happy Ending, Kisses & cuddles, Kölcsönösen titkolt szerelem, Különben keveri a címkéket, Lakótársak AU, Leleplezés, Little Dirty Talk, Luxus-élethű-anatómiailag korrekt szexbaba, M/M, Most rakom harmadszor :/, Nem beszél Deannel, Provokatív Dean, Tehát vigyázz a helyesírásra, Tévedések - félreértések, Utalás szexre, ember!Dean, gay!cas, szótlan Cas, veszekedős Dean, És Dean a függője lesz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean rátalál egy webes hirdetésre, ahol egy cég luxus kivitelű - férfi - szexbabákat árusít, ami a régi, egyetemi szobatárásáé, Gabrielé. Dean kap egy ilyen babát kipróbálásra, ha véleményt is ír róla. A baba pedig Castielt, a jelenlegi bérlőtársát, barátját, és titkos szerelmét formázza. Mindeközben Cas sem meri bevallani Deannek, hogy szerelmes belé, és Meg tanácsára féltékennyé próbálja tenni. A terv nem egészen úgy alakul, ahogy azt képzelték... ráadásul a kék szemű srác meg van róla győződve, hogy Deannek van valakije...





	Szexi Játékszerek

**Author's Note:**

> A promptra egy régi, angol nyelvű Destiel csoportban bukkantam, de tetszett, és mára lett belőle novella.  
> (Tegnap este lett kész, de csak ma tudom feltölteni.)  
> Még van valami, ami ehhez a fichez tartozik. Egy videó, mivel tényleg készítenek szilikon szex boyfriendet. Bár közel sem olyan szép, mint amilyenről a ficemben szó van, nálam már egy tovább fejlesztett változata szerepel. Íme a videó linkje: http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/watch-making-perfect-silicon-boyfriend-nsfw/#gs.HJuYqz8

Dean elmerült az internet szörfölésben. Újdonságokat keresett, és hamarosan rá is talált. Egy cég - akik egy ideje már dolgoztak élethű, anatómiailag részletesen kidolgozott, és életnagyságú szilikon szexbabákkal - ajánlotta legújabb termékét, ezúttal male, azaz férfi változatban.

Az ára elképesztőnek hatott, és Dean lapozott is volna tovább, amikor megakadt a szeme két kitételen. Az egyik: egyedi elképzelést is megvalósítanak - akár fénykép alapján is - a másik: (ami kissé eldugott, és apró betűs részen szerepelt) aki kipróbálásra jelentkezik, majd ír róla egy hosszadalmasabb véleményt, az jelentős árkedvezményt kap. A harmadik dolog, ami elhatározásra ösztönözte az pedig az egyik tulajdonos neve volt: Gabriel Divine. 

Ismerte Gabet még az egyetemről, és nem véletlen hívták Trükkösnek. Arra emlékszik, hogy állandóan cukorkát majszolt, vagy egy nyalóka pálcikája lógott ki a szájából, és rajzottak körülötte a szebbnél szebb lányok, akiket Gabe imádott, de azt kevesen tudták róla - talán hárman -, hogy inkább a saját neme vonzza.

Ez Dean számára akkor derült ki, mikor a szobájukban rányitott, és az egyetem igazgatójának fiával hancúrozott. Gyanítja, hogy ez vezetett ahhoz, hogy barátját csendben kirúgták, s emellett valószínűleg némi hallgatási pénzt is kapott.  
Gabe egy számítógépes zseni volt, és régen folyton arról beszélt, hogy van néhány ötlete, amiből esetlegesen milliomossá válhat. Akkor jót nevetettek rajta, de mégis igaz lehet.  
Talán a liezonért cserébe kapott pénzen sikerült elindítania egy mára már rentábilis vállalatot. 

Egyszer - régebben - összefutott vele, és akkor kapott egy névjegyet, amin a privát telefonszáma megtalálható. Azt mondta: ezt nem osztogatja mindenkinek. Még szerencse, hogy nem mosta ki az egyik farmerjében. Jól emlékezett, végre itt van, és még a száma is tisztán látszik. Egy próbát megér. Dean tárcsázza a számot. Kicseng, aztán felveszi valaki.

\- Heya, cimbi! Mizu?  
Meglepetésében be sem mutatkozik először.  
\- Honnan a fenéből tudod, hogy ki hív?  
\- Hééé, Deano! De régen hallottam a hangodat! Onnan tudom, Morcos Medve, hogy nagyon kevés ember tudja ezt a számot, és mind haver! Na, mi a pálya? Lökjed!

Akaratlan is a régi nevén hívta Gabet.  
\- A helyzet az, Trükkös, hogy kéne egy szívesség! Érzékeny a téma. Találkozhatnánk? Az új hirdetésetekről van szó.  
\- Nana, te Ravasz Róka! Miben sántikálsz? Várj! Ne válaszolj! Küldök érted egy limót. Egy óra múlva megfelel?

Dean nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen simán megy. Fülig húzódott a szája, biztos a hangján is hallani lehetett.  
\- Kösz, Trükkös! Egy isten vagy!  
\- Jó - jó, Deano. Neked nem kell hízelegned.  
\- Ez nem hízelgés. Most tényleg így gondolom.  
\- Jól van, Ken Doll. Hamarosan találkozunk!

Mikor letette jutott eszébe, hogy nem adta meg a címét Gabenek. Akkor honnan a fenéből fogja tudni, hova kell küldenie a limuzint?

Ekkor tudatosodott benne az egész. Atyaég! Egy limóban fog ülni! Bárcsak Cast is elkápráztathatná egy ilyennel! De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy barátja, és titkos szerelme, egyszerűbb dolgoknak talán még jobban örül. Á, mindegy. Az idő fogy, neki pedig még zuhanyoznia, és átöltöznie is kell.

*

Egy óra múlva már együtt sörözött Gabe-bel a lakásán, ami fényűzően volt berendezve. Sok anekdotát meséltek a régi szép időkről, amikor szobatársak voltak az egyetemen, aztán Dean rátért a témára amiért jött.

\- Olvastam a céged legújabb hirdetését, és érdekelne a dolog. Úgy értem: nem engedhetem meg magamnak, de szívesen lennék teszt alany, és ha kell, írnék egy hosszabb véleményt is a terméketekről.

\- Tudod Deano, ez meglep. Pont te? Aki így néz ki, mint egy fehérnemű modell? Bármelyik - és ezt most szó szerint értem - lányt megkaphatnád, és a többiek még sorba is állnának?  
\- Ezt talán épp neked kellene megérteni a legjobban - fűzte hozzá halkan Dean.  
\- Ki az? Ismerem? - kérdezte egy rövid csend után a barátja.  
\- Nem vagyok benne biztos... Talán nem is tudod ki az...  
\- Ugyan már! Egymás között vagyunk, nekem te ne hamukálj!  
\- Castiel az... Castiel Novak.  
\- Jézusom! Cassie?  
\- Ismered?  
\- Hogy ismerem-e? Hát, hogy a picsába ne ismerné az ember a saját unokatesóját!

Dean álla leesett. Hirtelen nem is tudta mit mondjon. Gabe pedig kuncogva nézett rá.

\- A jó öreg Cassie... Amúgy meg tudlak érteni. Ő tényleg nagyon figyelemre méltó srác. Beleestél, mi? De nem mered neki elmondani.  
\- Nem akarom tönkre tenni a barátságunkat. Viszont néha annyira kívánom Őt, hogy szinte már fáj.

Gabe komoly arccal nézett most rá. Aztán azt mondta:  
\- Ha ezt akarod segítek neked, de meg ne halljam, hogy megbántottad Cassiet, mert rád találok, legyél bárhol! - vitt bele némi vicces, de mégis fenyegető élt a hangjába.  
\- Oké, kösz - felelte megkönnyebbült sóhajjal Dean - és ígérem, hogy rendes leszek.  
\- Azt ajánlom is! És most gyere az irodámba.

*

Úgy húsz perccel később Gabe lecsukta a komputerét. Mindent elintézett: szerkesztés, tervezés, paraméterek satöbbi. Minden elő volt készítve a legújabb Angel Gabriel luxus kivitelű szexbaba legyártásához. Mivel egyedi darabok voltak a legértékesebbek, ezért a legjobb szakembereit állította rá a munkára. 

\- Így - mondta elégedetten Gabriel - Mindent beindítottam, ami azt jelenti, hogy mához egy hétre postázni tudjuk.

A zöld szemű srác egy pillanatra megrémült, mert az jutott az eszébe, hogy hogyan fogja ezt a jókora csomagot észrevétlen becsempészni a barátjával közösen bérelt lakásukba, de Gabe megnyugtatta, hogy személyesen intézi el: az unokaöccsének programja legyen arra az időpontra, ha ez Deannek megfelel. Természetesen megfelelt, és hálás volt érte. 

*

Castiel nem tudott segíteni a dolgon, fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan mondhatná el a barátjának, és egyben szobatársának, hogy menthetetlenül belé szeretett.  
Ám Dean csak lányokkal flörtölt, bárhova mentek, legyen az csak egy kávézó, gyorsétterem, vagy akár mozi. Valahányszor Dean kacéran udvarolva másra nevetett, Cas úgy érezte, mintha valami ököl szorítaná össze a gyomrát, és hányingert keltő epe tolult a torkába.  
Ha ilyenkor a barátja észrevette a reakcióját, akkor mentegetőzött, hogy jól van, csak fáradt. Persze ezután Dean figyelmesebb volt hozzá, és így valóban elmúlt belőle a rossz érzés.  
Ám egy valaki mégis tudott a titkáról, aki nem volt más, mint régi évfolyamtársnője: Meg Masters. Vele még az egyetem után is tartotta a kapcsolatot. Most éppen az egyik kávézóban üldögéltek, és mikor Cas elmondta az aggodalmait Deannel kapcsolatban, akkor a barátnője így válaszolt.

\- Én a helyedben féltékennyé tenném, de legalább is megpróbálnám. Ha vannak érzései irántad, akkor ebből kiderül.  
\- Gondolod, hogy ez egy jó ötlet? - a sötét hajú fiú picit bizonytalannak, és zavartnak érezte magát.  
\- Nem hiszem, hanem tudom - közölte Meg magabiztosan.  
\- Mégis kivel tegyem féltékennyé?  
\- Van egy ötletem. A régi - gyerekkori - barátnőmnek, Hannahnak nagyon tetszel, bár eddig nem merte mondani. Mi lenne ha pár naponként elvinnéd randizni?  
\- Pár naponta? - kérdez vissza a kék szemű srác, mint aki nem hall jól.  
\- Ha csak egyszer viszed el őt, Dean nem biztos, hogy féltékeny lesz rá, mert azt hiszi: egyszeri, random alkalom. Míg ha többször vinnéd, akkor már azt gondolhatja: komolyak a szándékaid vele - magyarázta Castielnek, és ez elég logikusan is hangzott.  
\- Rendben. Remélem igazad van, és beválik.

Így hát két, három naponta jelezte Deannek, hogy programot szervez, ne várjon rá, mert találkája lesz egy lánnyal. A barátja csak a szemeit forgatta.  
\- Már megint ugyanazzal a csajjal randizol? Kezd komoly lenni a dolog? Haver! Igazán aggódnom kellene?  
\- Miért tennéd, Dean?  
Egy pillanatra elpirult, zavarba jött. Idegesen dörzsölte a tarkóját, de eszébe jutott valami, és kivágta magát.  
\- Természetesen a lakás bérleti díja miatt. Nem tudom egyedül fedezni a költségeket.  
Ez persze átlátszó kifogás volt, de lakótársa láthatóan elfogadta. 

***

Igazából Casnek kezdett Hannah az agyára menni. Egyre egyértelműbb célozgatásokat tett, és szerette volna ha megcsókolja. A kék szemű fiú, csak az udvarias alaptermészete miatt nem küldte el melegebb éghajlatra a lányt.  
Mesélt erről Megnek, de ő győzködte, hogy még legalább a koncert jegyet használja ki, amit az unokabátyja, Gabe küldött neki. Akkor aztán Dean igazán féltékennyé fog válni.  
Ami azt illeti, valóban: Meg terve működött. Dean egyre morózusabb, nyűgösebb, és frusztráltabb lett, de Cas tudta kezelni. Csak félre döntötte a fejét, és öntudatlan azokkal az ártatlan, kék, kölyökkutya szemekkel nézett rá, aminek a barátja egyszerűen képtelen volt ellenállni.  
A koncert napján Dean is izgatottan viselkedett, hiszen tudta: ma érkezik meg a hatalmas csomagja, és Castielnek semmiképp nem szabad megtudnia.

***

Épp az imént mentek el a futárszolgálat emberei. Odaállították a hatalmas dobozt, ahova Dean kérte, a szekrénye mellé. Onnan könnyen elvihette az ágyához, majd elrejthette a szekrényében. Olyan ideges volt, akár egy kamasz srác az első randevúján, miközben bontogatta a csomagot. Az utolsó védő fóliát is lefejtette, amikor teljes egészében meglátta a babát. 

\- Szent, kibaszott fasz! - képtelen volt visszatartani a meglepett kiáltását - Ha nem tudnám, hogy Cas éppen most randizik, azt hinném, hogy ő alszik itt!  
A baba - mi tagadás - nagyon élethűre sikeredett. Semmi ruha nem takarta, egy narancssárga, tapadós, rövid alsónadrágot kivéve.  
\- Az eszem megáll! Ez hihetetlen!  
Nem tudott betelni vele.  
Talált mellette egy kézzel írt levelet Gabetől, amelyben többek között azt írta, hogy a Castiel baba pénisze is méret arányos, hiszen látta nem egyszer az unokaöccsét, mivel Cas nem egy szégyenlős típus, ha Gabenél vendégeskedik, elvégre a családban marad.

"Hmm. Gabenek vajon miért épp a pénisz méretét kellett kiemelnie?" - töprengett. Az viszont tény, hogy ezek után nagyon kíváncsi lett rá.

*

Cas már a közös lakásuk felé tartott. Nem igazán tudta élvezni a koncertet, mivel Hannah viselkedése egyre inkább zavarta. Akkor telt be nála a pohár, amikor szégyentelenül az ágyékára rakta a kezét. Castiel még ekkor is igyekezett udvariasan viselkedni, de végül feladta. 

Mivel Hannah túlzott ragaszkodása nagyon nyugtalanította, ezért azt mondta, kimegy a WC-re, de igazából hazafelé vette az irányt. Már félúton volt, amikor SMS-t írt, hogy szörnyű fejfájás miatt, inkább haza ment. Nem akarta még az esélyét sem, hogy a lány elkísérje, vagy felajánlja, hogy ápolja, aztán meg ráugorhasson. Jobb ez így. Mire a gondolatai végére ért, már bent is volt a lakásukban.  
A lehető leghalkabban járkált. Nem volt éhes, mert út közben megállt egy gyorsétkezdénél, és bedobott egy szendvicset.

Pokoli fáradtnak érezte magát, és leginkább csak gyorsan át akart öltözni, amikor meghallotta a nyögdécselést. Megdermedt. Talán Dean rosszul van? Ő meg amilyen figyelmetlen fasz, észre sem vette... Nem gyújtott villanyt, ahogy eddig sem, mert mindig volt az előtérben annyi világosság, amennyi kellett. Dean szobájához sietett, s óvatosan benyitott.  
A látvány, ami fogadta, a félhomályos szobában, megfagyasztotta. Csak bámult döbbenten, ahogy a barátja épp szenvedéllyel telve, hullámozva lovagolt egy jókora hímtagon. Ezt teljesen jól látta. Első gondolata az volt, hogy tényleg egy tapló fasz, mert nem kopogott. A másik, ami eszébe jutott: hogyha Deannek bevallja az érzelmeit, akkor most ő lehetne annak a másiknak a helyében... mert mégis mire számított? Hiszen a szobatársa átlagon felüli pasi minden értelemben.

Legszívesebben sírt és dühöngött volna... és még ő akarta féltékennyé tenni? Hát ez most nagyon visszafelé sült el! Ahogy oldódott katatóniája, úgy hátrált kifelé, lassan, nehogy a kínos szituáció még kínosabbá váljon. Ám mikor meghallotta, hogy Dean többször is az ő nevét nyögte rekedten, teljes zavarban suhant ki a szobából, mielőtt legjobb barátja, és szobatársa leleplezhetné. 

*

Másnap Cas rosszabbul érezte magát, mint mikor előző nap haza érkezett. Nem aludt eleget - bár próbálta -, csak forgolódott nyugtalanul.  
Reggelre egész nyúzott benyomást keltett, a sötét karikákkal a szeme alatt. Így hát, ha már nem tudott aludni, korán felkelt, és megcsinálta a közös reggelijüket. Hezitált egy sort, hogy lehet: több személyre kellene a reggeli, de aztán napirendre tért a dolog felett, egészen addig, míg Dean morcosan előcsoszogott a fürdőköntösében.

Castiel ezt valahogy igazságtalannak érezte. Miért morcos, mikor az éjszakát nem egyedül, hanem egy kiadós szexszel töltötte, és ki tudja hányszor? Vigyorognia kellene, és minimum elégedett arcot vágnia. Hacsak nem szívódott fel váratlan a titokzatos vendég. 

\- Helló, Dean - köszöntötte halkan, ahogyan számtalan alkalommal.  
\- Heya, Cas - válaszolt hasonló hangerővel, szokásosan Dean, majd odalépve a kávéskannához, töltött magának egy csészével. 

Ránézett barátjára, majd azt mondta:  
\- Szarul nézel ki... Húzós éjjel? - azzal belekortyolt a kávéjába.  
Cas összeszorította a száját, majd rövid szünet után pikírten megjegyezte:  
\- Hallom, jól szórakoztál az éjszaka! Nem hívod reggelizni a vendéged? - érdeklődött ártatlan arccal. Még szerencse, hogy Dean éppen letette a bögréjét.

A barátja elpirult, majd zavartan dörzsölte meg a tarkóját.  
\- Nem értem, miről beszélsz - próbálta játszani az értetlent, de mint kiderült: nem sok sikerrel.  
\- Ugyan, Dean, hallottalak... eléggé szenvedélyesek voltatok - játszotta ki az aduját a szobatársa.

A zöld szemű srác tátott szájjal meredt barátjára, de mikor ő ránézett, akkor úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Jézus! Cas mindent hallott! Eléggé elfeledkezhetett magáról. 

\- Öhmmm... - hümmögött zavartan - ne aggódj miatta, már lelépett... és ejtsük a témát ha lehet. Kösz.  
Castiel még mondani akart valamit, de aztán inkább az étel élvezetére fordította minden energiáját. Társa is megkönnyebbülten evett.

***

Dean jó ideje bámulta a laptopja monitorát. Ahogy ígérte Gabenek, írnia kellett valamit, amit a termékükkel kapcsolatban tapasztalt, de nem tudta hol kezdje.  
Végül megelégelte, és lecsapta a gép fedelét. Megint ott gomolygott az elméjében a kínos szituáció, hogy Cas hallotta őt az éjjel... ez viszont eszébe juttatta a forró álmait Vele, és Róla. Mire észbe kapott volna, már lehunyt szemekkel a gatyájában járt a keze, lehúzta a cipzárját, és szabaddá tette az utat mozgó kezének. Még egy időre bevillant, hogy talán meglepheti így a barátja, de aztán visszaemlékezett rá, hogy Cas ma sokáig dolgozik. 

Az első orgazmusa gyorsan jött. Túl gyorsan. A teste bár remegett, de mégsem érezte azt a kellemes kimerültséget, amire számított. Az elméje elkalandozott. Magában elképzelte, ahogy Castiel, a csókolni való, édes, rózsaszín plüss ajkaival játszana rajta, s csábosan végig futtatná a farkán fel, és le.  
Pillanatokon belül újra kemény volt, akár egy acél rúd. Aztán az villant be neki, hogy végül mire van neki ez a szuper luxus szexbaba? Ráadásul aki a épp azt formázza, akiben mélységesen belé van esve. Ezt ki kell használnia. 

***

Cas kezdett kétségbe esni. Körülbelül egy hónapja nem tudta rávenni Deant, hogy bármilyen közös programra együtt menjenek. Így vagy úgy, de a barátja mindig kibújt a kérései alól. 

Azelőtt legalább heti egy, vagy két alkalommal elmentek valami kajáldába, vagy mozizni, biliárdozni, sőt még egyszer Dean egy Game Arcade-ba is elvitte, ahol léghokit játszottak, és beültek Star Wars pilóta játékba együtt marhulni. Cas szerette ezeket a közösen töltött napokat, de most úgy néz ki: ennek vége.

S ami a meglepő, a jelekből úgy tűnt: Dean újra randizgat. Mikor valahonnan megérkezett, látta az egyezményes jelet - a kilincsre kötözött kék nyakkendőt, ami ráadásul még Cas tulajdonát is képezte -, s ez azt jelentette: megint valami egyedüli programot kell szerveznie.

Az egyezségbe bele tartozott, hogy nem maradhat éjszakára senki, s így este tíz órára végre ő is haza jöhet.  
Kezdte utálni ezt az egészet, és ez a viselkedésén tükröződött, ami aztán Deannek is feltűnt. Amikor Cas mérges volt, akkor rájött a rendrakási mánia, súlyosabb esetben tetézve azzal, hogy ilyenkor Deanhez egy szót sem szólt. 

\- Mikor fogsz végre beszélni velem?  
Castiel csak hümmögött, de nem beszélt, csak még tüntetőbben vetette bele magát a házimunkába.  
Dean sem bírta ezt sokáig.  
\- Ha nem szólsz hozzám, elmegyek, és iszom néhány sört.  
Barátja vállat vont, s takarított tovább.  
\- Oké, én most lelépek, és este nyolcig nem is jövök haza! - fenyegetőzött, de Cast ez sem hatotta meg.  
\- Tudod mit? Lehet, hogy tízig maradok kint, és berúgok, mint egy albán szamár! 

Tudta, hogy Castiel gyűlöli, amikor részeg, de persze mindig segített rajta, és ápolta. Dean sem gondolta ezt komolyan, de kiakarta billenteni az egykedvű sértődöttségéből.

\- Na jó, szia! - kiabálta, és döngve becsapta az ajtót. Kívülről egy pillanatra nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak, lehunyva a szemeit. Tudta, hogy faszként viselkedett, de nem akart visszasompolyogni.  
Ekkor ugyan még nem tudta, de talán... talán jobban tette volna. 

*

Még nem volt kilenc óra sem, de Cas rendbe rakott szinte mindent. Szinte. Dean szekrénye még hátra volt. Néha - amikor sietett - csak bedobálta az izzadt cuccait, egy sport táskába, és behajította a szekrényébe. Cas tudott erről, de mint oly sok mindent, ezt sem hozta fel közöttük.  
Határozottan nyúlt a szekrényajtó felé, de az most nem mozdult. Mi az? Bezárta? Mégis minek? Nem sokat töprengett ezen, volt a szekrényhez tartalék kulcsa, miután Dean néha eltörte a sajátját.  
Nagy elánnal nyitotta ki a szekrényt, és... ő sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen magas hangon tud sikoltani. Valaki állt a szekrényben.  
Ó nem, mégsem. Ez csak egy baba... de akkor miért érzi, hogy forog vele a szoba? Saját meztelen mása nézett vissza rá a szekrényből.

A szája elé kapta a kezét, és úgy mormolta:  
\- Ó, édes Istenem...  
Nem tudta, hogy a megkönnyebbüléstől nevessen - hiszen akkor Deannek nincs senkije -, vagy inkább sírjon, mivel ahelyett, hogy megkérte volna, hogy randizzon vele, inkább beérte a szilikon másával.

Ezek szerint amit iránta érez vonzódást, az kölcsönös. De miért nem vallja be? Fogalma sem volt mennyi ideje bámulta a szexbabát.

Kulcs zörgött az ajtóban. Cas hallotta, de képtelen volt megmozdulni.  
Dean óvakodott be, mivel a nagy csönd miatt azt gondolta, hogy barátja, és szobatársa esetleg lefeküdt aludni. Ám meglepődve fedezte fel, hogy Cas úgy ül a szekrénye előtt, mintha a TV-n adnának valami kedvenc természetfilmet imádott méheiről.  
Bassza meg! Ez most kurva kínos lesz, de nem baj, túl kell esni ezen! Mellé ült a kicsi kanapéra, lesz, ami lesz.

\- Cas, hidd el, nem akartalak megbántani... régóta szerelmes vagyok beléd, de féltem megmondani, nehogy tönkretegyem a barátságunkat. Te sokkal jobbat érdemelsz nálam. Olyat, aki igazán törődik veled...  
\- Mi a francról beszélsz, Dean? Mióta megláttalak teljesen beléd vagyok esve! De én sem mertem nyitni feléd, hiszen akkoriban még lányokkal randizgattál... ne mondd, hogy nem törődsz velem. Láttam, hogy mennyire aggódtál, amikor megrándult, és bedagadt a bokám, szabadságot is kivettél, hogy ápolhass, pedig épp annál a seggfej Zachariahnál dolgoztál, aki úgy viselkedett veled, mintha a rabszolgája lennél, s mikor nem engedett el, felmondtál.

Dean keserűen sóhajtott, és közelebb húzódva barátjához, magához nyalábolta, aki beleolvadt az ölelésébe. 

\- Zach egy jókora seggfej volt! Örültem, hogy megszabadultam tőle! Igen, és visszatérve a csajokra: egyik lány sem ért egy fabatkát sem... a kincs itt hevert mellettem, de nem érinthettem meg. Miért? Mert egy idióta vagyok, ahogy Bobby bácsi szokta mondani. 

\- Akkor talán van mit bepótolni - felelte Cas, és megcsókolta Dean szép ívű száját.  
A csókjuk előbb lassú volt, majd fokozatosan vált egyre erőteljesebbé, és vadabbá. 

***

Dean nem tudott betelni Cassel, s ez kölcsönösnek bizonyult. Annyi elnyomott, és visszafojtott érzelem volt bennük, s most mint egy nyitott gáton, ömlött ki rajta minden, elsodorva a félelmeiket, kétségeiket, és Castiel félénkségét is.  
Felváltva szerették egymást, hétvégente többször, hogy a síkosító lett a leghamarabb bepótlandó a bevásárlási listájukon.  
Cas egyre merészebb, és pimaszabb lett szexuális téren, hogy Dean viccesen megjegyezte: egy "szex szörnyet" segített a világra, de egy szóval sem panaszkodott, sőt.  
Imádta, amiket partnere művelt vele. 

A baba pedig velük maradt mementóul, hogy őszintének kell egymással lenniük, és Jimmynek nevezték el.  
Ez lett a titkos kódjuk, amikor azt mondták, hogy Jimmyvel kell találkozniuk, akkor tulajdonképp az egymás közti szexre utaltak. 

Végül közösen írták meg a véleményezést Gabenek, mivel harmadikként olykor bevonták a játékaikba Jimmyt is, akiért persze az unokabáty, és régi szobatárs természetesen nem fogadott el egy vasat sem. 

\--- The End ---

06.06.2017. 22:47

**Author's Note:**

> HA tetszett a történetem, nyomd meg a Kudos ❤ gombot. Ebből tudni fogom, hogy érdemes dolgoznom. :) A tetszési gomb megnyomásához nincs szükség regisztrációra, csak ha hozzászólnál.  
> Köszönöm a türelmed, hogy végig olvastad. Remélem jól szórakoztál, és keresel máskor is. ❤


End file.
